Father's Day
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Às vezes John apenas quer ser um pai. Especialmente quando seu filho está machucado. Infelizmente, Dean não o deixa ser o pai que ele quer ser. tem um ou dois palavrões


Father's Day

By Carol M.

Tradução Carolina

Às vezes John apenas quer ser um pai. Especialmente quando seu filho está machucado. Infelizmente, Dean não o deixa ser o pai que ele quer ser.

Na maioria dos dias, John Winchester tem que ser lembrar que Dean é na verdade seu filho. Não era porque ele não o amasse ou simplesmente negasse seu papel de pai. Isso era porque Dean era tanta coisa na vida de John, especialmente depois de Sam ir embora, que 'filho' apenas se tornou mais um título que Dean tinha. Dean era seu parceiro, colega de trabalho, seu companheiro de quarto, seu passageiro, seu confidente, seu amigo. Mas quando John ouviu o grito de pura agonia que Dean deu depois de ter sido jogado, por um deus da Floresta, contra uma árvore, batendo primeiro o abdômen, ele se tornou apenas seu filho.

Ele sentiu o instinto protetor de papai urso tomar conta dele. Apontou a arma, que estava carregada com balas de ouro - as quais ele e Dean demoraram cerca de 2 semanas para fazer – o monstro parecido com um grande pássaro verde olhou para ele e John atirou no coração, a adrenalina o ajudando a ter a mira perfeita. John sabia que a criatura estava morta antes mesma dela cair no chão, mas continuou atirando, tiro após tiro, vendo com um pouco de satisfação o sangue arroxeado e as penas verdes sendo esmagadas, jorradas, etc. do grande monstro. Continuou atirando até o clipe ficar vazio. Tremendo, ele abaixou a arma e hesitou antes de olhar para seu filho caído, sabendo que ao ver a sua mulher morrendo tinha o transformado em um louco vingador, ver seu filho morrer com certeza o mataria.

Era óbvio que Dean não estava morto, mas ao vê-lo todo encolhido no chão com seu braço meio que protegendo suas costelas e barriga, os olhos apertados e o rosto com uma expressão de dor como se ele estivesse lutando para respirar, isso definitivamente envelheceu John

Ele se aproximou ansiosamente de seu filho. "Dean!"

Dean visivelmente encolheu-se ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado naquele tom. Ele levantou sua mão com franqueza e fez o gesto de 'me dá um minuto'. "Tô bem. Tô ok" ele disse ofegante.

John ajoelhou a seu lado e colocou uma mão nas costas de Dean, massageando em um sinal de conforto, tanto para Dean quanto para ele. Ele lembrou que fazia muito tempo que ele não tocava seu filho daquela forma, mesmo que passagem juntos 24/7. Talvez um tapinha nas costas ou um abraço de homens em ocasiões especiais, mas apenas isso. Ele podia sentir Dean lutando para se levantar e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas John suspeitava que este 'acidente' provavelmente os faria ter uma viagem até o pronto-socorro.

"Tô bem" Dean arfou, tentando sem sucesso abrir os olhos.

"Yeah, eu posso notar." Disse John. "Me deixa ver."

Dean finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e se endireitar um pouco. "Ohhh."

O gemido arrancou um pedaço do coração de John. "Droga, filho."

"Desculpa…. ow… pai."

John balançou a cabeça conforme levantava com cuidado o braço de Dean, tirando-o do caminho. "Sem desculpas. Você chamou a atenção daquela coisa, como você deveria ter feito. Nós pegamos aquele filho da puta." Ele levantou a camiseta do Dean, revelando o inchaço que já tinha se formado no lado direito do estômago de Dean e as três marcas roxas em volta da área das costelas do mesmo lado. John suavemente passou a mão sobre a área, fazendo seu melhor para ignorar os ligeiros tremores e gemidos que seu filho fazia. A pele estava quente e ele podia sentir tanto os músculos quanto os nervos tremendo em ritmo com as rápidas batidas do coração de Dean. Isso parecia ser mais do que ele próprio poderia tratar. Ele não queria arriscar que Dean morresse de hemorragia interna num quarto de motel. Hospital, aí vamos nós. Graças a Deus ele tinha 'adquirido' novos cartões do seguro saúde. Ele colocou a camiseta de Dean no lugar e pegou seu filho por debaixo do braço.

"Me dá um segundo... eu levanto", Dean murmurou. Ele de modo trêmulo sentou, engolindo um gemido, isso provavelmente machucando muito mais John do que Dean.

John manteve sua mão nas costas de Dean. "Você consegue levantar?"

Dean olhou para ele com aqueles grandes olhos verdes e determinadamente limpou a garganta e disse. "Sem problemas."

"Isso vai doer pra cacete, campeão."

"Dean fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. "Eu posso agüentar."

"Tá pronto?"

Dean abriu os olhos e assentiu. Ele apertou mais ainda os braços ao redor do abdômen.

"No três", disse John. Ele agarrou o ombro de Dean e passou colocou um braço nas costas de Dean. "Um... dois... três." Ele levantou Dean e seu garoto gritou. Dean se dobrou, seu braço se apertou contra o estômago e ele lutou para manter o equilíbrio.

John o segurou, pronto para suportar todo o peso de Dean se isso fosse necessário.

Inferno, se ele precisasse o carregaria para o carro.

Mas Dean estava determinado a ficar em pé por si mesmo. John podia dizer que seu filho estava cerrando os dentes, ele respirava com cuidado e tinha uma linha marcando sua testa, pois estava concentrado. Devagar Dean se endireitou um pouco, mas aparentemente qualquer pequeno movimento parecia engatilhar uma reação em cadeia por todo seu corpo.

Julgando pelas marcas de dor em nos cantos dos olhos de Dean, isso devia estar doendo muito. Apesar da dor ele se endireitou e se afastou dos braços de John. Ele oscilou um pouco, mas conseguiu ficar em pé. Por um momento.

Os olhos de Dean estavam embaçados quando encontrou os de John, depois ele olhou para o corpo do deus da floresta. Ou melhor para o espaço onde isso tinha caído. "O que aconteceu com isso?" Dean perguntou.

"O ouro age como ácido. Ele foi desintegrado."

"Legal," disse Dean. "Sem bagunça para limpar." Dean tropeçou.

John assentiu e se aproximou mais do filho, próximo como uma sombra, mas sem tocá-lo. "Nós devíamos juntar as coisas. Logo vai estar escuro."

Dean concordou e olhou em volta, confuso. "Para qual lado está o carro?"

John apontou para o norte.

"Certo." Dean deu um passo e parecia que estava próximo a cair. O rosto dele ficou branco e ele prendeu a respiração.

"Filho," disse John, estendendo o braço.

Dean fez uma cara de 'eu estou bem', e ignorou a mão "Não devia ter usado todas as balas, pai." Ele andou tropegamente, mas não caiu.

"Se precisar, eu te faço fazer mais."

"Isso não é justo."

"A vida não é justo, criança."

Dean estava ficando verde. Sua mão se moveu para a região do abdômen, segurando a região, não por causa da dor, mas por causa da náusea. Mas mesmo assim, continuou andando.

"Precisa parar?"

Dean ficou mais enjoado, mas engoliu respirando pelo nariz. "Não" Ele voltou a ficar nauseado, parou por um momento e então vomitou com força e violentamente no chão da floresta. Os olhos de Dean se fecharam em agonia, pois conforme ele vomitava tremores passavam pelo seu corpo.

John passou seu braço em volta de Dean o segurando e colocando sua mão de forma reconfortante na nuca de Dean, acariciando gentilmente. Depois de alguns momentos Dean parou de vomitar, mas continuou curvado. John podia garantir que seu filho estava lutando com a necessidade de vomitar, ele podia sentir os violentos espasmos que passavam pelo corpo de Dean, fazendo com que seu filho gemesse de dor. "Dean, apenas ponha tudo pra fora. Você vai se sentir melhor." Ele viu Dean corar de embaraço, sua nuca ficando vermelha. Então Dean seguiu o conselho do pai e colocou as tripas pra fora, vomitando o que parecia ser os alimentos ingeridos durante umas três semanas.

Quando finalmente terminou ele estava exausto e se apoiou sem força nenhuma em seu pai, seu corpo tremia por causa da dor.

"Quer deitar um minuto, kiddo?" (N/A: não temos uma tradução literal, seria algo como criancinha, mas acho kiddo mais meigo e a cara do John.)

Dean negou com a cabeça que estava apoiada em John. "Vamos para o carro," ele balbuciou. "Tô bem" Ele de forma embriagada deu uns tapinhas no braço do pai, como para assegurá-lo de que estava bem.

"Dean." Disse John, nem um pouco convencido.

"Eu tô bem". Dean gemeu e se afastou do pai. John segurou o braço direito de Dean e o colocou sobre seus ombros. Dean não fez nenhum movimento para afastá-lo. Ao invés disso, ele colocou seu braço esquerdo de forma protetora sobre a área machucada e deixou John guiá-lo até o carro.

"Eu acho que nunca vi ninguém, em toda minha vida, vomitar tanto assim." Disse John alguns segundos depois. Ele tentou suportar mais o peso do filho.

"Isso é um dom."

"Espero que você consiga segurar os seus porres melhor que isso. Não pode vomitar em cima das damas."

"Ahhh," Dean arfou seu pé havia batido em uma pedra. "Não se preocupe... ow... sobre... ah... as damas e eu. Eu me dou bem."

"Já notei."

"Isso é um dom."

John já podia ver o carro a distância e deu um suspirou de alívio. Dean mal conseguia se agüentar, mesmo que ele fosse muito teimoso para admitir. John fez com que Dean se apoiasse mais nele, seu coração se quebrando um pouco mais quando Dean fez uma careta e choramingou em agonia.

"Dean?"

"Está tudo bem, pai," disse Dean. "Eu tô bem. Estarei de volta ...ohh ... em ação logo."

"Eu sei que você vai," disse John, esfregando gentilmente o braço de Dean.

Dean limpou a garganta de forma dolorosa. "Então, você acha que Sam foi para o colégio ainda sendo virgem?"

John não pode evitar, e riu. "Você provavelmente sabe disso melhor do que eu."

"Não... ele... ow ..ele ficava todo embaraçado. Eu tentei dar algumas camisinhas pra ele ...ohhh ... e ele ficou todo envergonhado. Que bichinha."

"Garotas podem ser intimidantes."

"Não elas não são. Apenas precisamos saber…. ahhh … como levá-las."

Eles andaram mais uns vinte passos em direção ao carro. As pernas de Dean de repente cederam. "Whoa, whoa," disse John, levantando-o. "Eu te peguei. Nós estamos quase lá."

"Eu posso andar …owwww … Deus."

John agarrou o cós da calça de Dean, utilizando isso para levantar o peso de Dean do chão, pegando-o no colo.

Dean olhou para ele parecendo meio tonto. "Desculpa, pai. Eu não quero ser um estorvo."

"Você não é nenhum estorvo, Dean."

Eles finalmente chegaram ao carro. John apoiou Dean meio que de lado no seu colo, abriu a porta do lado do passageiro do banco de trás.

"Eu posso ir na frente," murmurou Dean, os olhos dele se agitaram.

"Você pode, mas você não vai." John passou cuidadosamente Dean de seus braços para o banco do carro. Uma vez que Dean estava ajeitado no banco, John tirou a camisa que estava usando e a fez de travesseiro para Dean, levantando com cuidado a cabeça de Dean e colocando a camisa sob ela.

Dean olhou para ele. "Obrigado, pai." Então os olhos dele rolaram e ele relaxou, estava inconsciente, parecendo sem dor, pelo menos por um momento.

John acariciou o cabelo de Dean de um modo terno. Seu filho. "Você agiu bem Dean. Você sempre age.

End.

N/A: Gosto muito dessa fic, e agradeço a autora pela oportunidade de traduzi-la. Como ela me autorizou, eu não traduço ao pé da letra (até porque é impossível), mas faço uma tradução/versão em português, mas nunca perco a essência da história.

*Agradeço também todas as R&R. Muito obrigado!


End file.
